Hidden Heritages
by EdhelwenOnieta
Summary: Things are never what they seem to be in the World of Wizards and the same goes for Hermione Granger. How can one night begin a series of events that causes secrets to be revealed and effects two lives forever? Find Out! Read and review please! ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. The Night of the Sixteenth Moon

…

_**Disclaimer: I do know own anything pertaining to the Wonderful World of Harry Potter. They belong to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.**_

_Please read and review!_

_Thank you!_

Hidden Heritages

Chapter One

The Night of the Sixteenth Moon

Draco was walking outside after curfew. He was having trouble with the responsibility of the mission that the Dark Lord had assigned him. He did not want to do it. He did not even want the Dark Mark, but it was there. His mother's life was threatened. He only took it to keep the one person who truly loved him safe and alive. His father had never cared. If he had, he would have never put his family into danger by joining the Dark Lords side.

As he was walking along the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Draco caught a glimpse of something white moving through the trees. Curiosity got the best of him and he entered the forest to follow whatever it was he had seen.

As he walked further into the dark forest he heard what sounded like singing coming from up ahead. As he listened, Draco heard the most beautiful voice ever. It was if it was calling to him, drawing him in. He arrived at a clearing and saw a figure wearing white standing in the middle with their back to him. He could tell that it was a female. She wore a long flowing dress that hugged her figure showing her curves. The fabric looked like satin as it rippled elegantly in the breeze around her long thin legs. The figure was bathed in the light from the full moon that shown up above, making her skin seemingly glow in the pale silver light. Draco did not need to see her face to know who it was. The mass of curly hair gave it away instantly.

Hermione Granger.

Draco sneered at the thought that Miss Goody-Two-Shoes was outside past curfew. Draco opened his mouth to say something when Hermione tilted her head back so that the moonlight gave her features an ethereal appearance to them. His breath caught as he once again heard that remarkable voice start to sing. He stood stunned as he listened recognizing the strange words as Gaelic. _How is it that she is able to sing like that, let alone in that ancient tongue? She is a Mudblood for Merlin's sake! No Mudblood should have the voice that would make angels cry!_

He watched as she started to sway to the tune of her own song. He was enchanted by her and could not move nor tear his silver gaze from her figure as she started to dance. Draco was secretly glad that he was hidden in the shadows of the trees. He did not want to be seen by Granger. He did not want to be the reason that she stopped dancing and singing. As she danced, Draco felt a powerful magic swirling around him. It felt calming to him, as if all his worries were being swept away. Draco's eyes widened as he witnessed something he never thought was possible.

The magic was swirling around Hermione like the wind, whipping her hair and dress around her. Slowly her curly hair flattened out until it was soft wave and the brown darkened to a luminescent black. Her facial features sharpened and became more elegant. Hermione's ears lengthened at the tips stopping at a point. She moved gracefully as she continued to sing. Finally her eyes opened and her eyes were no longer the chocolate brown but a lavender shade that shone silver in the moonlight. Draco could not believe his eyes. Hermione Granger was not a normal girl. She was Fae! What type of Fae, Draco had no idea. A wind blew towards him, bringing Hermione's scent to him causing his nostrils to flare. At the moment her scent hit is nose something that had been lying dormant, awoke within him. He did not know why or how but he could smell her scent, and it was intoxicating. She smelled of jasmine and rain. He continued to watch her throughout the night. He did not know it at the time but his life had forever changed.

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed than she ever had before. Opening the drapes around her bed, she stepped out and headed for the bathroom. The other girls were still asleep as they usually were. She woke up early every morning so she could go down to the library to either study or read in silence. When she was done with her bath, she got dressed and magically dried her hair then went up to the sink so she could brush her teeth. Upon seeing her reflection, she let out a shrill scream that woke up everyone in the Gryffindor Tower.

The girls all ran to the bathroom hearing Hermione's scream to see if she was all right, but the door was locked.

"Hermione! Whats wrong!" Lavender called to her through the door. She was worried. She had woke up in the middle of the night to fine that Hermione was missing but figured that she was doing prefect patrols. However, after hearing the frantic scream, she was not so sure any more. Turning she looked to Ginny and told her to go get Professor McGonagall . Ginny nodded and ran off to her the Head of Gryffindor as well as the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, Hermione was curled up in the corner of the bathroom trembling. _What happened to me? Why do I look so….not human? I looked normal when I went to bed last night. What had happened that I changed overnight? _She looked down at her hands and saw that her nails were longer and came to a slight point but was not sharp to harm anyone. Her skin was also a milky pale instead of the slight tan she had the night before. Her hair was also longer and was no longer the brown curly locks that was so difficult to manage, but instead it was a beautiful ebony color and fell down in long graceful waves. Closing her eyes and hoping that she was seeing things, Hermione stood back up and faced the mirror again. It was real. It was not a figure of her imagination. She no longer looked like the curly haired plain bookworm that she was the night before.

"Miss Granger? May I come in? are you decent?" The soothing voice of Professor Dumbledore brought her out of her trance. She looked at the door then hid behind it so that when he came in she would be hidden from prying eyes. Reaching over she unlocked the door and opened the door a crack, silently letting him know to enter.

Both professor Dumbledore and McGonagall walked in and shut the door. She looked at them fearfully not sure what they would say or think. Her now lavender-silver eyes looked at bright blue eyes and gentle green eyes that were filled with confusion and wonder.

Professor Dumbledore looked Hermione over and was deep in thought. He had a feeling that there was more to her than met the eye cause her skills and knowledge was uncanny for one her age, not even tom riddle came close to the potential of girl before him. "Hermione, how old are you?"

Hermione looked at her Headmaster in confusion, but answered nonetheless. "Today is my sixteenth birthday, Professor."

Professor Dumbledore looked at Hermione with a gentle smile, then spoke without looking away from Hermione. "I see. Minerva, would you please go and clear out everyone so I can get Miss Granger out of the dormitory and to my office without her new appearance being seen? I assume that you would prefer that no one else saw you at this time, yes?" Hermione smiled softly and nodded.

_I was reading some Draco and Hermione fan fiction, and I got this idea then just started typing. I have no idea where it will lead but I hope people like it nonetheless. This is my first Harry Potter Fan Fiction. Please review and tell me what you think! I beg you!_

_~Enniel~_


	2. Secrets

Disclaimer: I do know own anything pertaining to the Wonderful World of Harry Potter. They belong to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.

Please read and review!

Thank you!

Hidden Heritages

Chapter Two

Secret

Hermione sat in a comfortable chair in Professor Dumbledore's office drinking a nice warm apple cider. She desperately wanted to know what was going on with her. She looked at Professor Dumbledore when he came back into his office with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. Hermione shivered slightly when the Potions Master swept his icy gaze over to her.

Professor Dumbledore moved and sat in a chair that he conjured in front of Hermione. "Miss Granger, I am not sure what exactly is going on but apparently you are of Fae decent. As to what type of Fae, I am unsure. However, with the help of Professor Snape, we could find that out."

Hermione looked at the Headmaster then at the other two professors in confusion, then she looked back at Professor Dumbledore. "Fae? How can I be Fae, Sir? I mean, my parents are humans."

"Miss Granger, I believe that there is a possibility that either your Fae blood has lain dormant within your family history only to awaken on your sixteenth moon, or you were adopted." At this, the sparkling blue eyes held a sadness to them. He knew that no one wanted to learn that they were adopted but the possibility was there nonetheless.

Hermione sat stunned at the thought that she could be adopted. She shook her head not wanting to believe for a second that she could possibly be someone else. With a trembling voice, Hermione quietly spoke, "I want to talk to my parents please. I need to know what is happening"

Professor Dumbledore nodded then stood. "Very well, I will take you to your home. Grab a hold of my arm, Miss Granger and we shall be off." He looked at the two professors and addressed them. "I will send for you both once we return. Severus, please be sure that the potion is ready at that time." Professor Snape nodded towards the headmaster as Hermione took a hold of the older professor's proffered arm. With a crack, Hermione and professor Dumbledore disappeared from Hogwarts then reappeared in the midst of shrubbery and trees near her family's estate.

Despite what Malfoy believed, her family came from a long line of muggle nobility and was very rich. The Granger Estate was massive and had impeccable gardens that shone with vibrant colors of the many types of plants that grew there. The fields were bright green and lush. On one side of the property, there was a large pond that had a waterfall and three beautiful large swans gliding across the surface. The mansion was a Victorian mansion that had always reminded Hermione of a castle. There were roman columns that held up the second floor terrace. On the right side of the mansion were the stables and the many breeds of horses that stayed there.

They walked up the circular drive in the front of the mansion and walked up to the front entrance. After knocking, the Butler opened the massive door and showed them in bowing respectfully towards Hermione. The entrance hall had a grand staircase that had white marble steps and a dark emerald carpet down the center with a silver banister along the sides. The green carpet continued over the white marble flooring leading to the main door. The walls were white with silver wall sconces to add décor. Above them, a crystal chandelier hung shining brilliantly in the room. Dark green draperies hung over the windows tied back with silver embroidered sashes. Hermione always thought it was funny that her home was decorated with the emerald and silver theme of Slytherin colors while she herself was a Gryffindor. However, Hermione secretly loved the color of emeralds.

"Welcome back, My Lady. Your parents are already expecting you. They wait in the drawing room." Hermione nodded then glanced at Professor Dumbledore.

As they headed towards the drawing room, Hermione bit her lip. "Professor? Did you by chance send a notice to them to expect us?"

"I did Miss Granger, I had figured you would want to come and speak with them and have briefly informed them of your new appearance." Hermione's eyes drifted towards the ground at that. She was worried about what will go down. When they finally entered the drawing room, Hermione looked at her parents and her heart sank seeing the nervousness in her mother and the sad look in her father's eyes. That surely did not mean anything good. Nonetheless, she walked up to them, giving them both a huge hug and kissed her mother's cheek in greeting.

Hermione's mother smiled gently and placed a hand on her cheek, looking at her daughter with eyes that shone with unshed tears. "Hermione, dear, you look beautiful."

Hermione smiled in thanks to her mother's words then softly spoke, "Momma, I need answers. What is happening to me?"

Lord Andrew and Lady Helena glanced at each other then looked at Hermione. Lord Andrew gestured to the chairs that were sitting near French doors that led out to the back gardens. "Perhaps we should sit down. Shall I order some tea?" at the polite nods of his daughter and her professor, Lord Andrew motioned to a servant who stood waiting and she left to go get the tea from the kitchens. Within minutes, the servant came back with a tea tray and served them before leaving silently. Lord Andrew looked at his daughter with love shining in his eyes. He hated that this was happening and wished that this did not have to happen. "Now, I want to begin by first saying that your mother and I love you dearly no matter what. Do you understand, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and bit her lip trying to keep the tears at bay. She knew what was coming next. Lady Helena walked over then sat beside her daughter and looked at her as she took Hermione's hand. "Hermione, a dear friend of ours died and had asked us to take you should something happen. The night she gave you to us, she was killed. We honestly did not know that this was going to happen on your sixteenth birthday, but we love you all the same, Darling. Please know that we only kept it from you for protection."

Hermione squeezed her mother's hand tightly as a single tear fell down Lady Helena's cheek. "I understand, momma. Did she look like me?"

"Well, she looked human, but perhaps there was more to Lady Anna Hawthorne than we originally thought as well. She was petite, slightly tanned with dark brown hair, and honey toned eyes. Similar to your previous looks, Hermione. Perhaps she had a similar enchantment over her that hid her true looks just like you did?" At this, she looked over to Professor Dumbledore who looked to be in deep thought.

Professor Dumbledore looked up and met the blue gaze of Lady Helena. "It is possible. However, I do not remember a student who was named Anna Hawthorne that fits the description. Perhaps…" he trailed off as his sparkling blue eyes fell upon Hermione causing her to shift uncomfortably under his intense gaze. He had an Idea who Hermione's true mother could be but he would need to know more about what sort of Fae Hermione really is. Until then, it is merely a suspicion.

"Professor? Do you know who it might be?" Hermione looked at him with curiosity.

Professor Dumbledore nodded slowly and continued to look at Hermione. "Yes, but it is only a suspicion. Until we know what sort of Fae you are, I am afraid there is not much more we can do. However, how will we continue your lessons? It will bring far more attention to you than is safe at this time to be seen as you are now. Perhaps we can make due with a glamor charm to make you look as you used to be."

Hermione thought about that. He was right, lord Voldemort would no doubt hear about this and who would truly know what would happen then. For her safety, she will definitely need to keep this secret. She hoped that it would not be too hard of a thing to do.

Hermione looked at her parents and smiled then hugged her mother tightly. "I will always love you and call you my parents. I promise that I will keep you informed when we find out more." Lady Helena cried, hearing those words and hugged her tightly, stroking Hermione's head. Lord Andrew came over and drew them both into his strong embrace. After a few minutes, both Hermione and professor Dumbledore said goodbye and apparated back to Hogwarts.


	3. PLEASE READ!

_****AUTHOR'S NOTE****_

_**Due to moving back home to my home state of Louisiana, I will not be able to update for a while. I will try to update my stories as soon as I can. I do not know when I will be able to have internet again after I have moved into my apartment so please bear with me!**_

_**I will be posting progress updates on my profile as well as new stories that are to be coming soon.**_

_**I apologize for the lack of updating. Life has been hectic as of late.**_


End file.
